


Pause/Rewind

by Caedesdeo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedesdeo/pseuds/Caedesdeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur; remaining ignorant, finding out, reacting badly, accepting, triumphant.</p><p>Camelot falls. Pause. Rewind. Move forward once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause/Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://thisissirius.livejournal.com/482675.html?thread=7224179), for [](http://thisissirius.livejournal.com/profile)[**thisissirius**](http://thisissirius.livejournal.com/) 's Magical Reveal meme.

Arthur is attacked, and Merlin is almost too late. Arthur lives, and Merlin's magic remains hidden. They fall into each other's arms, find love there, are careless with themselves.

Uther will not abide a union with no heirs. Merlin is executed, and something in Arthur dies with him.

Camelot falls.

~

The attack comes and Merlin is nearly too late. Arthur lives, and his magic is still secret.  
He becomes too inured to the burden of secrecy. When his Prince is finally King, he tries to tell him, fails.  
Eventually, Arthur finds out and the betrayal is only compounded with time. He exiles Merlin, never to return while he rules.

Camelot falls.

~

The attack comes, and Merlin is nearly too late. Arthur is saved, but he saw magic performed before his very eyes, and his broken trust guides his sword.

Merlin dies, and Camelot falls.

~

The attack comes, and Merlin is nearly too late. Arthur lives, and is furious. His anger burns out quickly, and he agrees to keep Merlin's secret.

Uther finds out. Arthur is imprisoned while Merlin burns.

Camelot falls.

~

The attack comes, and Merlin is in time. Arthur lives, finally pieces together a dozen and more instances of luck and timing and chance to reveal Merlin's secret.

He keeps Merlin's secret from his father, but cannot get to Morgana in time to keep hers as well.

She is outcast, turns to the Druids for sanctuary and revenge, and Camelot falls.

~

Another attack, and Merlin is in time. Arthur pulls the whole truth from him, and confronts Morgana about her visions. Gwen stands up for her mistress, and Arthur binds himself to her secret as well. The burden is spread between them, lightened, easier to bear, more open between them.

Uther suspects, and orders the servants tortured. Merlin and Morgana break with Gwen, and flee into exile. Arthur follows, disinherited.

Camelot falls.

~

Morgana warns him in time, and Merlin runs with her to save Arthur. Their secrets are open to him now, and he rages into acceptance.

The four of them keep their counsel as the king ages, as Arthur eases himself into the space left by a dying king.

Arthur's first official act following his ascension to the throne is to repeal Uther's draconian laws against magic, Merlin flanking him instead of a queen as they face the court. Behind them, Gwen flanks Morgana in a perfect mirror of power and devotion.

Camelot rises.


End file.
